I Don't Know
by RitaOTH-HomeandAwayFan
Summary: Haley and Nathan have the perfect life until Nathan past comes back to haunt him. Will it tear the family he loves so much apart.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't know**

**Prologue**

Haley and Nathan have been together for two years now and they have a six month old daughter Michaela and Haley was currently three months pregnant with their second child. Everything's seems to be perfect until Haley hears something's that may split their family apart.

Haley still couldn't believe how lucky she is not that many people find there soul mate when they're sixteen years old. All there friends thought they was crazy to get married after only being together for six months but Haley knew he was the one. The way she felt when she was around him she couldn't even describe it she didn't think she could go on without him by her side. She never thought in a million years she would ever fall for Nathan Scott, he wasn't what you would call your regular down to earth boy, he had a reputation and he hadn't treated girls right, but that all seemed to change when they got together.

Nathan still couldn't believe how perfect life was now he couldn't even imagine not having Haley and their daughter in his life, they were his everything. Not that many eighteen year old would be happy about settling down so young. But Nathan knew Haley was the one ever since the basketball game where he collapsed and she forgave him for being an arse. As he was falling to the ground all he could see was her face the love and concern that shone through her eye's he knew he had to make things right with her. Nathan knew Haley had morals and that sex was a big deal for her, even though it bothered him at the time, he was glad they decided to wait until they were married, he was pretty sure that's the night they conceived their daughter. Even though he'd had sex with quite a few girls he see's that night as his first time making love as, before Haley there was no other girl who held his heart like she does.

**Chapter 1**

Nathan had just finished work at the garage, he was still trying to find his feet after deciding not to go to college for a couple of years, so he could support his family. After Michaela was born he was gonna stay at home and look after her while Haley went to college, but right before she went to enroll they found out they were gonna have another baby. So Haley decided they would both put it on hold until their family was settled.

Nathan was pretty lucky his Uncle Keith and Brother Lucas owned a garage so he had a job to go to. He'd been working there three months now and it was getting easier now, and he loved the hours it gave him time to spend with Haley and Michaela.

"Hey Hales" Nathan said as he walked through the door of their apartment.

"Hey babe, how was work" Haley asked as she put her arms around him.

"It was fine, how was your day" Nathan asked as he pulled her into his lap as he sat down on the couch.

"It was fine, we missed you though" Haley sighed she really missed him while he was at work but she knew they needed the money that'.

"I missed you too, how about on Saturday I take the day off and we can do something together as a family" Nathan suggested he'd been working so had lately he really missed spending time with them.

"Well I guess I can speak for Michaela and say we would love too" Haley smiled it would be good to get out of the house.

"So how's your stomach now" Nathan asked concerned the morning sickness didn't last this long when she was pregnant with Michaela.

"It's ok, I'm just sticking to dry toast until mid day then it seems to be fine, I'm going shopping with Brooke and Bradley tomorrow so I'm gonna see if I can get something to settle my stomach" Haley said as she got up to get his diner ready.

"Ok babe, I'm just gonna go and get Michaela so we can have diner together" Nathan said as he got up to go in his daughter's room.

Nathan still couldn't believe how much like him she was, she had his dark hair and blue eye's. All through the pregnancy they were convinced it was a boy, especially when the doctor let slip it was gonna be a boy. Nathan always knew when he had a son he wanted to name him Michael after his hero Michael Jordan, so when they were surprised the baby was a girl Haley suggested they name her Michaela. Ever since then Nathan loved the name and couldn't think of a more perfect name for his daughter.

She looked so peaceful lying there he hated waking her up but it was diner time and he really wanted to spend time with her. He knew in years to come she was gonna have him wrapt around her little finger, there was nothing he wouldn't do for his little girl she was the best thing he'd ever done, nothing means more to him than her happiness.

"Hello princess" Nathan said as he picked her up from her crib and took her into the lounge.

While they were eating Nathan's friend Tim came over Haley always had this feeling Tim didn't like her, he always gave her the impression Nathan would be better off without her. She knows Tim wants him to be the guy he was before her and part of her is scared Tim's plans to split them will work. She trust Nathan with all her heart and she knows he would never do anything to ruin the life they have. But she can't help but worry when they hang out together, she knows Nathan loves her and wouldn't set out to hurt her, but she couldn't help but be threatened she knew what girls were like at these places.

"Hey Nate, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to this party this fly honey's throwing near Michael's crib" Tim said.

"I can't man I'm spending time with my family" Nathan said wishing Tim would just give it a rest he had a family now he couldn't keep going out like before.

"Come on man, you don't mind do you Haley" Tim smiled at her.

"It's fine Nate you can go if you want to come on Michaela lets get you to bed" Haley said as she picked her daughter up.

"See come on man, lets go" Tim said as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Tim I told you, I'm spending time with my wife, I don't want to go to no stupid party" Nathan yelled getting annoyed.

"Come on man, your 18 it's time you live a little" Tim said.

"Tim, wake up man, I work all the hours god sends so I can provide for my family, I don't get to see them much because of that, so the last thing I want to do when I have a night off his hang out with you and getting drunk so now if you don't mind I want to spend the evening with my wife" Nathan said as he shoved Tim out of his apartment.

"Ok that's cool I can take a hint but your still on for the party at Skill's on Friday, your never gonna guess who's gonna be there damn that girl is fine" Tim started rambling.

"Bye Tim" Nathan said as he shut the door.

"Hey" Haley said tears coming down her face, she couldn't describe how much she loved him right now. She felt bad for ever questioning what they have, he could have gone out tonight and she wouldn't have got mad he deserved some time to have fun with all the hours he works, but he truly wanted to be with her and Michaela.

"Oh Hales come here" Nathan said as he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you Nathan" Haley said as he held her.

"I love you too, more than anything" Nathan said as he kissed her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews sorry for the lack of updates I've been ill.

**Chapter 2**

The next day Haley woke up due to morning sickness, if it didn't get any better she knew she'd have to see a doctor, which she dreaded she really hated hospitals ever since her granddad died in one. Nathan was still asleep so she decided to watch some TV she didn't want to wake him he was always up early for work and as he was starting work late today he could finally get to sleep in.

Michaela was asleep as well which was rare she was always up before all of them, but she was up pretty late last night which is probably why. After flicking few the channels for about ten minutes she put on Maury, and started watching it she felt really bad for the guests on there and she couldn't even imagine what they must be going through.

Nathan woke up to find the other side of the bed empty, which was strange as he was always up before her, then he herd Michaela start whining so he went over to pick her up.

"Come on princess lets go see where mommy is" Nathan said as they left the bedroom.

When Nathan came in the living room he found Haley crying to what was on TV, he always wondered why she watched this show, when she was pregnant with Michaela it used to always make her upset.

"Oh Hales" Nathan said as he pulled her into his arms.

"It's so sad Nathan why do these men keep cheating on their partners and don't even get me started on the men denying their children" Haley said.

"Hales not all men are like that, I bet none of this is real as if anyone would want the whole world knowing there business" Nathan said as he went to turn it over.

"I know Nathan, I never mind it must be my hormones, I'm sorry if I woke you" Haley said as he turned the TV off.

"It's ok I woke up to find you gone, I've got to get ready for work soon, Hales promise me you won't watch anything that upsets you" Nathan said as he was getting up.

"I know I'll try but its hard Nathan the littlest thing sets me off" Haley said as she picked Michaela up.

"Oh I know, so what time is Brooke and Bradley coming over" Nathan asked as he was leaving the room to take a shower.

"They should be here soon, I'm just gonna make you some breakfast before you go to work" Haley said as she carried Michaela in the kitchen and put her in her high chair.

"Thanks Hales I'll be back soon" Nathan said as he picked up some clean clothes.

While Nathan was in the shower Brooke came in with Bradley, Bradley is two weeks older than Michaela and very much a momma's boy.

"Hey tutor mom" Brooke said as she came in the room and put Bradley in the other high chair.

"Hey Brooke would you like some breakfast" Haley asked as she gave Michaela her cereal.

"Sure I'd love some, so how are you" Brooke asked as she sat down at the breakfast bar.

"I'm fine so what do you feel like doing today" Haley asked as she handed her some breakfast.

"I was thinking we could go shopping" Brooke suggested hoping they could even though Haley hated it.

"Brooke we do that every other day, we could go to the park and on the way back I'm going to pop into Deb's she wants to spend some time with Michaela" Haley said as she placed Nathan's breakfast down and sat next to Brooke.

"Ok I guess we can do that but we're going shopping soon tutor mom" Brooke said it seemed like ages since they went to the mall when in reality it was only a week, but that didn't really count she only went shopping for Lucas suit for his interview with USC.

"Ok Brooke, hey babe how was your shower" Haley asked as Nathan came in the kitchen.

"It was good, morning Brooke" Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around Haley.

"Nate what time do you finish tonight" Haley asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Around six" Nathan said as he started eating.

"Cool I should be back from your mom's by then if not I'll put diner in the oven for you" Haley said.

"Thanks Hales what would I ever do without you" Nathan said and kissed her.

"Lucky for you, you won't ever have to find out" Haley said and kissed him again.

"Um hello, I'm all for the Naley loving but not when I'm eating that's just kinda grouse" Brooke pretended to gag.

"Sorry Brooke" Haley said as she pulled away from Nathan, her face was as red a beetroot.

"Hey Brooke your one to talk, you and Luke never come up for air, and hey what can I say I love my hot sexy wife, I just can't seem to get enough of her" Nathan smirked.

"Oh I can see that Nate, that's why you're already on baby number two" Brooke smiled.

"Hey what can I say I'm just that good, aint that right Hales" Nathan smirked.

"Nathan stop encouraging her, she'll never shut up about it now" Haley said as she playfully slapped him on the arm.

"What I'm just saying babe, well I better go" Nathan said and kissed her.

"Bye Tutor boy" Brooke said.

"Later Brooke, bye princess" Nathan said as he kissed Michaela goodbye.

"Nathan I'll see you when you come home" Haley said as she put the finished plates in the sink.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews I'm gonna try and update My Family and How Could You sometime this week.

**Chapter 3**

Nathan had just got home from work and Haley was getting ready, he couldn't see Michaela anywhere which could only mean they were going out.

"Hey Hales where's Michaela" Nathan asked as he came in the bedroom.

"Your mom insisted on babysitting, so I thought I could come with you to this party" Haley said as she just finished getting ready it had been so long since they last went somewhere together and she couldn't wait.

"Hales that's great but I already told the guys I wasn't going and I don't think it's a good idea with you being pregnant" Nathan said as he took his overalls off.

"Nate please I really want to go, we don't have to stay long if you don't want, we could always come back here and have a little party of our own" Haley said as she put her arms around him.

"Um I like the sound of that, ok then but if you need a drink tell me, I'll get one for you I'm not taking the risk of you drinking alcohol" Nathan said as he kissed her.

"Yeah ok, I'm just gonna call Brooke and see if she wants to come, I'm sure Karen would love to have Bradley for the evening" Haley said as she pulled away from him to ring Brooke.

"Ok I'm just gonna take a quick shower and get ready then we can go" Nathan said as he went in the bathroom.

When they got to the party Haley felt a bit out of place she only knew a few people and she really started to wish she'd come with Nathan more often.

"Hey Nate, Haley, so man I thought you weren't coming" Tim asked as he handed Nathan a beer.

"Hi, Tim, I wasn't going to come but Hales insisted" Nathan said as he took the beer.

"Dude your not gonna believe who is here" Tim said as they walked through the party.

"Who" Nathan asked knowing Tim it had to be a girl.

"Rachel, she's here for a few weeks, man what I wouldn't give to hit that" Tim smiled at the thought.

"Nate, I'm going to go over and see Bevin" Haley said as she kissed him, she really didn't want to hear what Tim was saying the guy was a complete pig the way he spoke of woman, he'd be lucky if he ever found someone she thought.

"Hey Hales, how's Michaela and when's this little one due" Bevin asked as she hugged her.

"Hi Bevin it's good to see you too, I'm fine Michaela getting bigger everyday and I've got six months to go, so how have you been I haven't seen you in ages" Haley asked as she took a seat.

"I'm fine I've got a couple of weeks off before I have to go back to college, skills is around here somewhere he'd love to see you" Bevin said as she took a seat next to her.

"That's cool I'll see him later so how are you and skills right now" Haley asked she couldn't imagine being away from Nathan.

"We're fine it's a bit hard being away from each other but we're making it work" Bevin said.

"Hey Shorty, Hales" Skills said as he came up and put his arms around Bevin.

"Hi Skills so how basketball" Haley asked.

"It's good, I'm coming over to yours tomorrow, so we can all hang out before I have to go back to college" Skills said.

"Cool, I'll leave you two alone I'm just gonna go and see Nate" Haley said as she started walking away.

"Later Hales, so you feel like a dance" Skills asked as he pulled Bevin to the dance floor.

"Hey babe" Nathan said as he came up behind and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey yourself" Haley said as she turned around to kiss him.

"Um what do you say we get out of here" Nathan whispered in her ear.

"Nate we've only just got here, don't you want to stay and hang out with your friends" Haley asked as they slowly swayed to the music.

"Not really I just want to be at home alone with you" Nathan said hoping they could go now, he really didn't want to be here anymore.

"I want to be alone with you too, but I've had enough of a certain someone saying I'm keeping you from your friends, so that's why we're here, how about in twenty minutes we can go" Haley asked.

"Ok I'm going to hold you to that Hales, and babe don't listen to Tim he's an idoit" Nathan said as he kissed her again.

Haley couldn't believe how much she loved him right now at this moment he always knew what to say to make her feel better. She wished they could just get out of here as well, she really didn't like these sorts of things, she always felt out of place.

"Nate, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom and then we can go" Haley said she couldn't stay any longer and there was these girls that kept looking at them and she just found it weird.

"Ok I'll meet you by the bar" Nathan smiled he couldn't wait to get out of here.

After Haley left the bathroom she couldn't believe her ears the girls who wouldn't stop starting at them was talking about them.

"I still can't believe he's with her" one of the girls said.

"He won't be for long, when he get's with me again, it only a matter of time, she could never make him feel like I can" Rachel smirked.

Haley wanted to say something but she was too shocked to speak, this was her husband they were talking about and she'd be damned if she ever let these whores near him.

"Rachel wasn't you with him last time you were in Tree Hill" one of the other girls asked.

"Yeah, and I'm not the only one, I bet Holly or whatever his wife's called doesn't know about what her husband gets up to in these party's when she's not here" Rachel smirked.

Haley couldn't believe her ears he wouldn't cheat, he wouldn't do that to her, to there family. So why was these bitches saying it, it's not like they knew she was behind them. She had to speak to Nathan and now she had to know and she just hoped it wasn't true.

"Hey babe, you ready to go" Nathan asked as he saw Haley coming his way "Hales what's wrong" he asked when he noticed her crying.

"Nathan I really need to talk to you but first we need to get out of here" Haley cried as she was leaving.

"Ok what in the hell's happened, you go to the bathroom all happy and now you like look your world has ended, has anyone said anything to you" Nathan asked annoyed he wasn't going to let anyone upset his wife.

"Nathan I just really want to go home" Haley cried as she walked towards their car.

"Ok" Nathan sighed as he wrapped his arms around her hoping to stop her crying.

"I'll drive Nate, you've been drinking" Haley said as she took the keys from him she just really needed to get home, she didn't want to discuss this with him, while his friends were there.

"Ok, Hales please tell me what's wrong" Nathan asked as Haley started to take off.

"Not right now Nate when we get home" Haley said getting annoyed, she knew she shouldn't what if them bitches were lying but right now she was so mad, she didn't know what she would do if it was true and what if the whore was right about what he gets up to at these party's.

Nathan thought it would be best if he left it until he got home, but he knew something happened, she was never like this he just hoped it wasn't bad, because this is not how he wants their night to end, it was rare for them to have the apartment to themselves and right now he just wanted to spend some alone time with his wife.

When they got home Haley didn't know how she was going to start this conversation, she knew in her heart these bitches were lying, but her head was telling her different its not like Nathan was a boy scout before they got together, she knew he'd been with a lot of girls, and he cheated on his ex Peyton all the time. Which really wasn't helping Haley right now, how could she ask him. But the one thing she was too afraid to hear was that it was true she didn't think her heart could take that.

"Hales baby what's wrong" Nathan asked he couldn't wait any longer they'd been home a few minutes now and she still wasn't saying anything.

"Nate I need to ask you something and I need you to be completely honest with me" Haley asked tears streaming down her face.

"Ok, what is it" Nathan asked dreading the question, he knew it had to be bad he'd never seen her like this before.

"Have, have you ever, cheated on me" Haley broke out.

"No of course not, why would you ask me that" Nathan asked shocked he wasn't expecting that.

"When I went to the bathroom I came out and these girls were saying all this stuff Nathan, it broke my heart, the thought of you ever going there with these bitches just made me feel physically sick" Haley cried as he held her.

"Haley I would never cheat on you, you have to believe me" Nathan said as he held her.

"I know you wouldn't it's just it hurt to hear these girls talking about you like that" Haley cried.

"You know you shouldn't listen to gossip Hales, I know that in my past I wasn't a saint but you changed me, made me a better person, I couldn't imagine ever hurting you" Nathan said hoping she believed him, sure he'd done wrong before but now she was his everything.

"I'm sorry I believed them Nathan, but I have to know, do you know this girl called Rachel, because she was saying how she went with you before she left" Haley asked she had to know even if it was true.

"No, I don't know her I've herd about her from Tim" Nathan lied he did know her but that was before and he didn't want Haley's insecurities coming out again.

"Oh Nathan I'm so sorry I ever doubted you" Haley said as she kissed him.

"I'm sorry too, I'm sorry them girls said that stuff, you have to believe me Hales, you, Michaela and this new baby right here, mean the world to me" Nathan said as he touched her growing belly.

'I know Nathan I know you'd never hurt me or this family, and that's one of the reasons I love you so much" Haley smiled she couldn't believe how she thought her husband would ever hurt her. She was never listening to dirty tramps ever again.

"I love you too" Nathan said as he kissed her. "How about we take this to the bedroom" he asked as the kiss was becoming more passionate.

"Um ok" Haley mumbled as he picked her up.

"Damn who could that be" Nathan sighed frustrated when he herd a knock on the door.

"Well we won't know until we answer it" Haley laughed as she pulled away from her husband he was so cute when he was like this.

"Hey tutor mom I went to the party, and Bevin said you left all upset" Brooke said as Haley opened the door.

"I'm fine now Brooke, sorry I didn't stay to see you, but I'm alright now" Haley said hoping that Brooke went home not that she didn't love her she was her best friend but right now she just wanted to finish what she started with her husband.

"That's ok the party was kinda lame anyway so how about we watch a movie or something" Brooke said as she called over Lucas who was sitting in the car.

"Oh hell no, as much as we love you Brooke right now we were just in the middle of something, so Haley will see you tomorrow" Nathan said there was no way in hell he was going to sit there while they watched a movie he needed his wife and he needed her soon.

"Ooh, Naley was gonna get freaky, I guess we'll leave you to it, Haley I'll be over tomorrow, don't do anything I wouldn't do" Brooke laughed as she grabbed Lucas's hand.

"I'm sorry bro, I'll see you at work tomorrow" Lucas said his wife could make a priest blush.

"Later Luke, now where were we" Nathan said as he closed the door.

"Um you'll have to remind me" Haley laughed as he pulled her in his arms and carried her upstairs to finish off what they started before Brooke and Lucas interrupted.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 4**

The next day Haley went to meet Brooke and Peyton before she picked Michaela from Deb's place. She and Nathan had such a good night last night it was like when they first got married. Haley hoped they could have some more alone time soon, even though she missed her little girl like crazy she knew she was being spoiled by Deb so Haley knew she was ok. At first Haley was spectacle about Deb looking after her with her recent drug issues but she swore she was sober and there was nothing in the world she wanted more than to have a chance at being a brilliant grandmother.

"Hey tutor mom" Brooke said as she came over to their table.

"Hey Brooke, Peyton" Haley said as she sat down.

"So Hales what happened last night at the party" Brooke asked.

"Oh there were just these lying bitches that were trying to come between me and Nathan. Peyton do you know a girl called Rachel" Haley asked as she wanted to give this lying bitch a piece of her mind.

"Yeah I know her Nathan cheated on me with her, when did that bitch come back" Peyton asked even though it was a long time ago and she had no feelings for Nathan at all she still wanted to hit this bitch.

"I'm sorry what did you just say" Haley asked shocked he wouldn't lie to her would he, but why would Peyton say that if he didn't.

"What, Rachel yeah it was a long time ago, see the bitch comes to Tree Hill about every six months, her aunt lives here or something why" Peyton asked wondering what was going on she never wanted to know about the girls Nathan cheated on her with before.

"Really, and Nathan slept with her, that lying bastard, I'm gonna kill him" Haley yelled as she got up she needed to see Nathan right now.

"Wow Haley what's wrong, what happened between Nathan and her was a long time ago" Peyton said wishing she'd never said anything now.

"I know that Peyton, but he lied to me, he told me last night he didn't know her" Haley cried as she left.

"Damn come on Brooke we can't let her go by herself god knows what she'll do" Peyton said as she pulled Brooke up so they could follow Haley.

The whole car ride to the garage was pretty much silent, Brooke tried to ring Lucas as a sort of warning, but Haley threatened to throw her out of the car. So Brooke quickly closed her phone and kept silent not wanting to piss of Haley anymore.

"Hey babe" Nathan said shocked to see her she never came to his work before.

"Don't you hey babe me you lying son of bitch, you never knew her ha, that's funny Peyton was just saying how you cheated on her with the bitch" Haley yelled as she slapped him.

"Ok, ok clam down yes I knew her, but I couldn't tell you that I didn't want to hurt you, you were already upset about what they said" Nathan broke out as she was still hitting him.

"You should have told me Nathan, I would have understood now I can't trust you anymore" Haley cried as she moved away from him.

"Haley I'm so sorry, I should have told you , but you have to believe me I am not cheating on you I could never do that to you" Nathan said as he tried to pull her in his arms.

"Don't touch me Nathan, I'm so mad right now, I don't want you near me, we always promised we'd tell each other the truth about everything, and you lied to me, how could you do that Nathan" Haley cried as she walked away from him.

"Haley please, I'm sorry" Nathan said as he went after her.

"Nathan please just leave me alone right now" Haley said as she left she couldn't be there anymore, maybe she was over reacting, but he lied to her and it made her think if he could lie to her about that maybe he's lying about everything else.

"She'll come round Nate, you just need to give her time" Brooke said as they went after Haley.

Nathan didn't know what to do, he really wished now he's just told Haley he knew the girl it would have been better than this. He had to make this right with her he couldn't lose her over something so stupid.

When Haley left the garage she headed to Deb's to pick Michaela up. Brooke and Peyton had tried to come with her but right now she just really wanted to be on her own. She knew that Deb was going to ask questions on why she was upset but she didn't care she just wanted to get Michaela and go home.

"Hi Hales, Michaela's asleep I'll just get her" Deb said as she answered the door.

"Ok thanks Deb" Haley said trying to keep from crying she really didn't want to talk about it.

"So Hales how was the party" Deb asked as she carried Michaela to the door.

"It was fine, thanks for looking after her. Hi baby girl" Haley said as she took her from Deb.

"That's ok Haley I love having her, so I'll be over in a couple of day's if that's ok" Deb asked.

"That's fine Deb you can come over whenever you want, well I better go, say bye to nanny" Haley said as Michaela waved her little hand.

"Bye princess you be good for mommy" Deb said as she kissed her on the cheek.

When Haley got home she made diner for Michaela while she watched TV, Nathan kept trying to ring but she kept ignoring his calls. She knew she had to talk to him at one point but right now she was too mad.

While she was feeding Michaela, Nathan came home he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Hi Hales, princess" Nathan said as he kissed her on her forehead.

"Come on Michaela lets get you to bed" Haley said as she picked her up.

"Come on Hales don't you think your going a bit over the top, I said I'm sorry, I just didn't want to hurt you" Nathan said as he started to follow her.

"Well Nathan you did hurt me and don't even think about sleeping in here tonight, you can have the couch" Haley yelled as she put Michaela in her crib.

"What, why" Nathan asked as he walked into their bedroom.

"Why, why, I'll tell you why, you Nathan Royal Scott are a liar and until I see that I can trust you, you are not sleeping in this room, now get out" Haley said as she chucked a pillow at him.

"This is bullshit, if I had told you the truth, you still would have got mad, I can't win" Nathan yelled.

"Don't you dare yell at me, sure I would have been pissed, but it's not like we were together at the time, so I would have just put it down to your immaturity, but you didn't even give me chance you just lied about it and that makes me think what else are you lying about" Haley yelled.

"You are taking this way to far your acting as if I've just slept with her" Nathan said as he started walking out.

"Oh if you'd just done that, we'd be over because there's one thing I'll never put up with is cheating" Haley yelled as she slammed their bedroom door.

"I'm going out, hopefully when I've come back, you've calmed down" Nathan said as he left.

"I'm sorry Michaela" Haley cried as she picked up her daughter who was crying "how about we watch the TV before we go to bed" she said as she turned the TV on and laid Michaela on the bed next to her.

When Nathan left he didn't know where he was going to go, he knew he couldn't go to Luke's because of Brooke, so he decided to go and have a drink at Tric it might help him clear his mind. After a couple of beers he started to feel even worse, he didn't know what he'd do if she never forgave him, she was his everything and he was miserable without her.

"Hi Nate" Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Rachel what do you want" Nathan asked as he pulled away from her.

"Oh come on Nate you know what I want" Rachel said as she tried to pull him to her again.

"Look Rachel what ever went down with us before, is over now, I'm married and I love my wife, so can you please just leave me alone" Nathan said getting annoyed why couldn't she just leave him alone he was in this miss with Haley because of her.

"Come on Nate, you know you want me, remember how good it was baby" Rachel said as she rubbed her hand down his chest.

"Are you deaf I love my wife and she's the only one who makes me feel good" Nathan smirked.

"Right you know you want me" Rachel said getting annoyed why was he fighting it, he never did before.

"No, you got it wrong, you know you want this, but it's never gonna happen, because hello have you seen my wife she's the most beautiful, wonderful woman on the planet and I wouldn't hurt her for anything or anyone" Nathan said as he got up to leave.

When he got home he saw Haley and Michaela asleep on the bed so he picked her up and placed her in her crib. Then he placed Haley more comfortably on the bed and pulled the covers over her so she wouldn't get cold.

"I'm so sorry I lied to you Hales, I'm going to make it up to you I promise, goodnight I love you" Nathan whispered as he kissed her on her forehead.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews sorry for the lack of updates I've been really busy.

**Chapter 5**

When Haley woke up she found the other side of the bed empty, she really hoped he would join her when he came in last night, then she noticed Michaela sleeping in her crib so he must have come in their room. She was still mad at him for lying to her, but she knew she couldn't stay mad at him for long, but she was going to make him sweat for a few days.

After picking Michaela up she headed for the lounge and found Nathan asleep on the couch, she was starting to feel bad about making him sleep out here it couldn't be good for his back.

"Come on lets make breakfast" Haley said as she carried Michaela into the kitchen and placed her in her high chair.

"Morning Hales" Nathan said as he came in the kitchen he wanted to go up to her and kiss the life out of her he missed her so much, but he didn't know how she'd react if he did, so he just went and sat at the breakfast bar.

"Hi, would you like some breakfast" Haley asked even though she was mad at him she couldn't let him got to work on an empty stomach.

"I'd love some, thanks Hales" Nathan smiled at her.

"So where did you get to last night" Haley asked as she placed his food on the table and resumed feeding Michaela.

"Oh I just went for a drink, Haley can you please forgive me for lying to you" Nathan cried.

"I forgive you Nathan, but I'm still mad right now, so please can you just give me a few days" Haley said she needed to be with him as well but she just needed time.

"Ok, only if you tell me you still love me" Nathan asked.

"You know I still love you, I could never stop loving you" Haley smiled at him.

"Me either, always and forever Hales and don't you forget that even if I am an idiot sometimes. Well I better go I'll be home around three" Nathan said as he got up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Bye Nate" Haley said as she cleaned Michaela up.

"Bye princess" Nathan said and kissed her on her cheek "you be good for mommy" he said as he left.

After getting Michaela ready Haley decided to go to the mall to get some new clothes she thought about asking Brooke to come but she only wanted a few bits and knowing Brooke she'd be there all day. When she got there she bumped into Bevin and Skills, he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Hey Bevin, Skills" Haley said as they were coming over.

"Hi Hales" Bevin said as she hugged her, she was hoping she bumped into one of her friends, Skills was always moaning when she took him shopping with her.

"Hi Hales how about I take Michaela, while you catch up with your girly talk" Skills suggested hoping he could he really wanted to buy some new basketball gear and couldn't with Bevin there.

"Ok thanks Skills, bye baby girl have fun with your Uncle Skills" Haley said as she handed the push chair to him.

"Bye babe, meet us in the coffee shop in half an hour" Bevin said and kissed him goodbye.

"Later Shorty, Hales" Skills smiled as he walked away.

"So how are you and Nathan" Bevin asked as they sat down at the coffee shop.

"We're ok, why" Haley asked.

"Oh it's nothing I was just asking" Bevin said, not knowing if she should tell her what she saw last night.

"Oh ok, well we had a bit of a fight about Rachel, but we'll be fine" Haley said as she drank her coffee.

"I knew it, Haley I'm so sorry he's doing this to you" Bevin cried she couldn't believe her eye's last night and now this how could he do this to her, she was pregnant with his second child for god sake.

"Doing what, what are you talking about Bevin" Haley asked getting worried.

"Last night I was walking by Tric and lets just say I saw Nathan being very up close and personal with Rachel, I'm so sorry Haley I should have gone over and done something" Bevin cried.

"I'm sorry what" Haley cried he wouldn't do that to her, he couldn't, "why, why would he do that to her" she thought.

"Haley what are you gonna do" Bevin asked she couldn't even imagine what Haley was going through right now.

"I, I have to go, can you please watch Michaela for me" Haley cried she had to get out of there she needed to talk to Nathan, but first she was going home this was all too much for her, how could he cheat with this woman.

When Skills got to the coffee shop he couldn't see Haley anywhere, which was strange she wouldn't just leave, not without Michaela "Come on let's go ask aunty Bevin where mommy's gone" he said as he walked over to his girlfriend.

"Hey babe" Bevin said as she hugged him.

"Hey Shorty what's wrong and where's Haley" Skills asked.

"Oh she had to go see that no good husband of hers, I said we'd watch Michaela for her, and may I ask what's she's wearing" Bevin asked at the state of the little girl.

"What we were in the sport store and I saw that they done Bobcats jerseys for babies so I bought her one" Skills smiled she looked so cute he knew Nathan would like it.

"Babe she's a girl, not a boy, come on lets go get you some girl clothes" Bevin said as she picked her up.

"So what did Nathan do" Skills asked hoping it didn't have anything with what Bevin told him. Nathan would never cheat on Haley, he loved her too much.

"You know how I told you what I saw last night, well lets just say I was right" Bevin said as they were leaving the coffee shop.

"Don't tell me you told Hales, babe why would you do that" Skills asked.

'Because that no good bastard is cheating on her with that dirty tramp" Bevin said.

"Well I'm going to ring Nate and give him a heads up" Skills said as he pulled out his phone.

"Why would you do that I hope he gets all he deserves, how could he do that to Hales she's the best thing to ever happen to him" Bevin said getting annoyed.

"Hey Nate, if I was you I'd head home man" Skills said as he answered the phone.

"Alright man, what's going on" Nathan asked wondering what was going on.

"It's not good Nate, I can't say more than that Bevin will kill me but if I was you I'd head home and I'd hurry, well I better go good luck man" Skills said as he hung up.

Nathan knew it must be bad so he headed home. When he got there Haley was lying on the bed crying. It broke his heart seeing her like this.

"Hales baby what's wrong" Nathan said as he tried to pull her into his arms.

"Don't fucking touch me" Haley yelled as tears streamed down her face.

"Wow what the fucks happened" Nathan asked, this morning they seemed to be working things out.

"You, you lying bastard I never want to see you again" Haley yelled as she slapped him so hard around the face, she left a hand print.

""What in the hell Haley all this because I lied about knowing a girl" Nathan yelled as he rubbed his face.

"Oh that's right, I never want to see you again because you lied grow up Nathan, you cheated on me after everything we promised each other" Haley cried as she got out of the bed.

"What the hell, where is all this coming from" Nathan asked confused he was not cheating on her how could she think that.

"Bevin saw you so you can just stop the crap. As far as I'm concerned Nathan this marriage is over, you can still see Michaela whenever you want, but I want you out of this house" Haley cried as she left the room.

"What the fuck I haven't done anything wrong I swear on my life I am not sleeping with Rachel" Nathan cried as he went after her.

"I never thought I'd ever say this Nathan but I can not trust you" Haley cried.

"Haley baby I swear to you nothing happened, yes I saw Rachel last night and she tried it on, but I told her, I loved you to much to hurt you like that. Please you have to believe me, I can't lose you Hales, please, please don't leave me I can't live without you" Nathan got down on his knees and begged her he didn't care if he looked pathetic at this point he couldn't lose her she was his everything.

"Nathan I can't deal with this right now can you please just go" Haley cried.

"Ok but please don't give up on me, on us, I meant what I said the day I married you Hales you're it for me, always and forever" Nathan said as he left he really didn't want to but he knew he had to all this stress wasn't good for the baby.

After Nathan left Haley just went to bed she didn't have the energy to do anything else. She knew Bevin would bring Michaela over soon and she didn't want her little girl to see her like this she knew she had to try and pull herself together, which was gonna be hard she never in a million years thought Nathan would ever cheat on her.

"Oh Hales" Brooke said as she saw Haley lying on the bed crying.

"Why Brooke, why would he do that to me" Haley cried as Brooke came and put her arms around her.

"I'm going to kill him for doing this to you, don't worry, Karen's got Michaela with Bradley" Brooke said as she held her.

"Thanks Brooke, how did you know" Haley asked.

"Bevin came in the café and told me what happened I still can't believe he did this to you" Brooke said in shock, Nathan was a lot of things but she never thought he'd ever cheat on Haley, he loved her to much to hurt her like this.

"I love him so much Brooke what am I going to do without him" Haley cried.

"Don't worry you've still got me and Luke, we'll be here for you" Brooke cried she couldn't even imagine what she must be going through the thought of Lucas doing this to her, made her feel physically sick.

"I just want Nathan" Haley cried how was she going to raise Michaela and their new child without him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews sorry for the lack of updates I've been on holiday.

**Chapter 6**

The next day Haley woke up with Brooke next to her, and everything that happened yesterday all came rushing back to her, as fresh tears started streaming down her face. Then nausea hit her as she rushed to the bathroom. She knew all this stress wasn't good for the baby, she had to think of her unborn child now, from now on she was going to try and stay calm as possible.

After she finally felt better she decided to watch some TV, she didn't think she'd be able to stomach any food right now, as she was flicking through the channels Brooke came in and came to sit next to her. Brooke had known her long enough to know right now she really didn't want to talk.

As she was flicking through she noticed Maury was on so she decided to watch it. It just happened to be an episode about cheating, she always thought it was stupid for these women to want to go on there to see if there man was cheating now it didn't seem so daft, these women just really needed to know the truth and now she could relate to them.

"Tutor mom maybe this isn't a good thing to watch" Brooke said as she noticed the tears forming in Haley's eyes.

"Why not, Nathan should be on here, he's just like all these other lying bastards on here" Haley cried.

"Hales I know right now your mad but Nathan's not like them" Brooke said sure it didn't look good what happened but no one really knew the truth.

"Really, I never thought that either Brooke, but he cheated on Peyton, what makes you think he wouldn't on me" Haley asked.

"I don't know Hales but he never loved Peyton, not the way he loves you, he's changed Haley and that's because of you, can you honestly tell me if you hadn't heard what you heard you'd be sitting here now doubting your husband" Brooke asked.

"No I wouldn't but I just don't know anymore, I want to be with him more than anything in the world but I won't put up with cheating" Haley cried she still couldn't believe she was going through this.

"Haley you don't know if he is cheating" Brooke said hoping to god he wasn't.

"I know that Brooke but this doesn't look good and right now I don't think I'll ever be able to trust him ever again" Haley cried.

"I think you and Nathan need to sit down and talk about this" Brooke suggested.

"I can't, I can't even stand to look at him right now" Haley cried.

"Come on Hales lets turn this off, this is not going to make you feel any better" Brooke said as she went to turn it off.

"No, Brooke you might think I'm crazy here, but what if Nathan and I went on there, then I'd be able to know for sure if he's cheating or not" Haley said.

"Ha, ha Hales good one" Brooke laughed.

"What I'm serious, this way I'll know for sure" Haley said wondering why Brooke thought it was funny.

"Haley you can't be serious, either way you and Nathan are screwed, if he is cheating it's over and if he's not he's going to be pissed that you don't trust him" Brooke said hoping she changed her mind.

"Well I need to do this Brooke, I have to know if our marriage is built on lies and cheating" Haley said as she got up to get a drink.

Brooke didn't know what else to say to Haley she was so stubborn, once she mad up her mind that was it, Brooke only hoped now Nathan made this up to her before she does something drastic.

Nathan had one of the worst nights of his life, he couldn't believe what was happening, thankfully his mom let him stay, even if she did let him have it, for breaking Haley's heart. It was like no one would listen to him, sure he had a history but who didn't that didn't mean he was cheating on his wife. This was just some horrible misunderstanding. He knew he had to do something to get Haley back because there's one thing for sure he knew he couldn't go another day or night without his wife or daughter, they meant the world to him and without them he was nothing.

"Get your arse up" Lucas yelled as he went in his brother's room knowing he'd be there.

"What do you want Luke" Nathan sighed as he sat up, he was already having a time from hell he really didn't need his brother's shit right now.

"How could you do it man, I've never seen Haley so broken, Brooke had to stay with her all night because of you" Lucas yelled.

"Luke I never did anything with Rachel, please you have to believe me, I would never cheat on my wife" Nathan cried.

"Oh man, I believe you now, what are you going to do Nate she believes you did" Lucas said as he sat on the bed next to his brother. He knew deep down Nathan was telling the truth he'd never seen him like this before and Haley was all he ever talked about. He always claimed he'd be lost without her and from the state of him now he wasn't lying.

"I don't know bro, I've never seen Haley like this, she won't even talk to me. I know that in the past I was an arse but she changed me Luke I would never do anything to hurt my family, you have to believe me" Nathan cried as he started to get up.

"Don't worry man I'll help you" Lucas said as he got up, Nathan and Haley belonged together and he was going to do everything he can for them to be together again.

"Thanks man, I'm just going to take a shower, I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes" Nathan said as he grabbed a towel and some clean clothes.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 7**

When Nathan finally got home Brooke was in the kitchen making something to eat, he was so worried about Haley he was happy she had a friends like Brooke who could be there for her when he couldn't. "Hi Brooke" Nathan said as he walked slowly through the apartment.

"Hi Nate I just got her back to sleep, can you please come back later" Brooke whispered she knew they needed to talk but right now Haley need rest all this wasn't good for the baby.

"Ok Brooke can I please just sit with her I won't wake her I promise" Nathan cried he couldn't believe how lost he felt without her. Last night was the worst night of his life and he knew for shore he didn't want another one like it.

"Ok but please be quite, I'm just going to pick Bradley and Michaela up from Karen's" Brooke said as she left, she really hoped they worked this out because they were lost without each other.

When Nathan made his way through the bedroom it broke his heart that she'd cried herself to sleep again he needed to be near her so he slowly lied down next to her trying to not wake her up, she needed rest and he wasn't going to do anything more to course her stress. After lying there for a few minutes watching her sleep he decided to wipe the tears that had started drying from her face he done it so softly to not wake her up, as he was doing it she smiled in her sleep like she somehow consciously knew it was him. Which also made him smile he knew they were going to be ok even if right now she was mad because the love they had was so deep and strong he knew deep in his heart they couldn't live without each other.

"I love you Hales and I'm not letting you go ever" Nathan whispered as he kissed her softly on the cheek. Then he laid back down to sleep in the only place he felt safe and complete with his wife.

When Haley woke up she couldn't believe it there she was wrapped in Nathan's arms she hadn't seen his beautiful face yet but she knew it was him she could feel it, she wondered if she was dreaming because he wasn't there when she feel asleep crying. She had to see him so she slowly turned around trying not to wake him he looked so peaceful lying there all she wanted to do was snuggle back in his arms and fall back to sleep but she couldn't she was still too mad at him. So she decided she was going to get up and make something to eat until he woke up so they could talk.

When Nathan woke up he was alone and wondered how long he'd been asleep and where Haley was maybe she woke up and saw him so she left. "Haley" he yelled hoping to god she was still here he really needed his wife.

"In here" Haley yelled as she put them some food on the table.

Nathan quickly rushed out of the bedroom to be with his wife "hi" he broke out as he made his way over to her.

"Hi I've made us some lunch, I just spoke to Brooke she's going to look after Michaela while we talk" Haley said as she took a seat.

"Ok, Hales please you have to believe me I am not cheating on you" Nathan cried she had to believe him she had to because he couldn't be without her anymore.

"Nathan can we please just eat then we can talk about this" Haley said as she started eating.

"Ok" Nathan said as he started eating he really wanted to talk about this but he knew she needed to eat she was pregnant and he knew his son or daughter needed to eat as well.

While they were eating the silence was killing him, she had to believe him he couldn't go another day without her. "Hales are you ready to talk now" Nathan asked he couldn't wait any longer.

"Ok, go and sit down while I clean up" Haley said as she took the plates to the sink.

"Ok Hales" Nathan said and went to sit in the lounge.

"Nathan I don't know what to do anymore, I never thought we'd ever be going through this" Haley cried as she sat down.

"Haley I swear to you I'm not cheating on you I'd rather die first, you have to believe me you and Michaela mean the world to me I would never do anything to hurt you or our family" Nathan cried.

"Nathan I want to believe you more than anything but you lied to me" Haley cried.

"Haley I wish I hadn't lied but I didn't want to hurt you, you was upset because of what the bitches said I didn't want add flame to the fire, but you have to believe me I never cheated and that thing at Tric she tried it on saying how I wanted her and stuff but I swear I told her I loved you to much to hurt you like that. I meant what I said on our wedding day your it for me Hales and I know I'm an idiot sometimes but I would never do anything to hurt you or our family" Nathan cried she had to believe him he couldn't go another day without her.

"I never thought you would either but I have to know have you ever cheated on me since with been together" Haley asked hoping to god he hadn't.

"No of course not" Nathan said hoping she believed him.

"Nathan why do I have this feeling your lying to me" Haley asked she could always tell when he was telling the truth now she was so confused.

"Haley I am not cheating on you and I'm hurt you would even think that of me sure I know over the last through days things have happened that have got you doubting my love for you but I swear I would never hurt you like that. Why would I cheat on you knowing I would lose you, Michaela and the baby, I'm stupid Haley but I'm not that stupid I would die without my family and you know that. You changed me Haley I'm a better person because of you, you have to believe me I would never do anything to hurt you, I love you too much" Nathan cried.

"Nathan I believe you, I don't think your cheating on me now but I've just got this feeling you cheated on me before because Rachel said something at that party about how she was with you before and she had no clue I was standing behind her, so I have to know have you ever cheated on me with Rachel" Haley asked she had to know she couldn't be with him again unless she knows.

"Haley I don't know what you want from me, your never gonna get over this, your always gonna think I'm doing you wrong just because of what you hear, this is stupid girls are gonna say shit all the time it don't mean I'm doing anything they just want to course shit" Nathan said getting annoyed.

"Nathan don't be silly of course I'm not gonna question every single tramp, but with Rachel I don't know it was just the way she said it" Haley cried hoping to god she wasn't right.

"What do you want from me Hales what do I have to do to prove to you I love you and only you" Nathan asked.

"Nathan you still haven't answered my question have you ever cheated on me with Rachel" Haley asked.

"You know what I'm not going to talk about this anymore, if you don't want to believe me when I say I'm not cheating on you then I don't know what I'm gonna do, but we can't keep going on like this, what is it gonna take for you to believe me" Nathan asked.

"Nathan I need to be able to trust you and right now I can't because I can feel there's something you're not telling me" Haley cried.

"Maybe if you weren't so hormonal you'd be a able to see things clearly and know that I'm not cheating on you" Nathan said getting annoyed.

"And maybe if I didn't have all these bitches saying this shit and you lying about it we wouldn't be going through this shit" Haley yelled as she got up.

"I'm getting sick of this shit I'm not cheating on you" Nathan yelled.

"Prove it" Haley yelled.

"How am I gonna do that, what ever I say you don't believe me anyway" Nathan yelled.

"I want you to take a lie detector test that way I'll now" Haley yelled.

"What there's now way in hell I'm doing that if you don't want to believe me then don't but I'm not taking one of them things" Nathan yelled there was no way in hell he was going on one of them shows she watches.

"Why is it because you are cheating, because if you weren't you'd take one to prove your innocence" Haley yelled knowing she was right.

"Ok I'll do it but you're gonna look really stupid when it comes back that I'm telling the truth then what are you gonna do, because you'll get what you want the truth and what do I get a wife who would rather believe bitches over me. That's gonna make me feel like you love me but think I'm a lying hound and that are marriage doesn't mean shit to me because you thought I was cheating when I'm not and deep in your heart you know I'm not" Nathan yelled.

"Nathan if it comes back that you not you have my word I will never ever question you again, but right now I really have to know, because the thought of you ever cheating on me is ripping my heart from my chest" Haley cried as she sat down and put her head in her hands this was all to much she really wished now they'd never gone to this stupid party.

"Oh Hales, please don't cry" Nathan cried as he pulled her into his arms as much as he was mad right now she was his life and it broke his heart that she was in pain because of his past.

"You know I love you Nathan but I have to do this I need to know" Haley cried in his arms it felt so right being with him she'd had the worst couple of days of her life and she felt better being in his arms again.

"I know Hales and it breaks my heart that we have to go through this, but you have to believe me I'm not cheating on you and that I love you more than life itself, I'm never gonna lose you Hales always and forever Hales and don't you forget it, even if times get hard I meant what I said on our wedding day you it for me Hales and I'm never gonna let you go" Nathan said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the reviews sorry for the lack of updates my laptop broke and I had to save up my money to get it fixed I should hopefully be able to update my stories more often now.

**Chapter 8**

Nathan still couldn't believe he was gonna do this he didn't quite now how they got to this point but he was really starting to regret ever going to that party. He knew that if Haley wasn't pregnant they wouldn't be doing this it was her hormones getting to her he just hoped when this was over they could get passed it because there was one thing he was sure off he couldn't live without his family anymore this had been the worst month of his life.

Everyone thought Haley was being irrational for doing this, but she had to know she couldn't continue in this marriage until she knew the truth. Maybe it is her hormones that have her doubting her husband but she knew if he'd just been honest in the first place about Rachel they wouldn't be in this predicament now. She just hoped what ever the results come back it doesn't wreck the family they have now. She's trying to shield everything from Michaela but she knows Michaela can sense there's something wrong. All they seemed to do now was fight which was really starting to take a toll on her, she never thought she'd be going through this with Nathan. Everyone thought she was out of her mind doing this because either way she loses if he was lying she couldn't be with him anymore and if he was telling the truth will he still want to be with her when she doesn't trust him.

For the past month Nathan has been staying at his mom's he really wanted to be at home with Haley and Michaela but all the fighting wasn't good for Haley and the baby, Haley had already been in the hospital with high blood pressure and there was no way he was going to risk them losing the baby because of all the stuff going on. He was around there any chance he got and Michaela hadn't been fazed by all this which he was grateful for she seemed to love the attention more.

Haley was getting things ready for when Nathan comes over after the scare in the hospital she's trying so hard to remain calm so right now she doesn't really speak to him because she doesn't want to end up fighting again. Maybe Brooke was right, they really did need to talk things through but every time she tried to talk to him its like she knows there's something he's keeping from her. She just wants him to be able to tell her everything good or bad. She hated how everything was now and it was all because of that stupid party she'd never doubted him before she herd what all them girls were saying. She really wanted to believe him when he said he didn't do anything but she couldn't deny that her husband had a history of being unfaithful. Peyton had said on numerous occasions of Nathan cheating on her and with Rachel the girl from the party who claimed to still sleeping with him.

"Hi" Nathan broke out as he walked into their apartment and saw the love of his life cleaning up after their daughter who was crawling towards him.

"Hi Nathan, I'm just going to put this away" Haley smiled oh god how she missed this man she just wanted to pull him into her arms and never let him go but she just couldn't all this stuff was really starting to take a toll on her and she didn't think she could keep going on like this she needed her husband back.

"Hi princess" Nathan said as he sat down and pulled her into his arms he missed her so much he knew he had to talk to Haley later because he needed to come home he couldn't be without them anymore.

While Nathan was reading to Michaela she fell asleep in his arms so he carried her to her bed. "Goodnight princess" Nathan said as he kissed her forehead.

"Would you like some diner" Haley asked as Nathan made his way through the lounge.

"Thanks I'd love too" Nathan said as he took a seat opposite her.

They sat in silence as they ate Nathan really wanted to say something but he didn't want to ruin the time he was spending with her. Even if it was awkward at least he was near her after a month of them being estranged it felt good to be near her again and not fighting.

"Nathan I know how hard this has been for you and I think we really need to think about what we're going to do because we can't keep going on like this I want to get back to how we was before all this happened" Haley said after she cleared the dishes away.

"I know Hales, and I wish we could just get through this by ourselves. I've told you there is nothing going on between Rachel and I but you can't seem to get past what was said at that stupid party at Tim's house" Nathan sighed as he rubbed his fingers through his hair.

"Nathan we've been through this I need to feel like I can trust you again but I know there's something your not telling me I can feel it and no it's not my hormones I can sense it Nathan, please can you just tell me what it is" Haley cried.

"Haley I swear to you I'm not cheating on you and if you don't want to believe me then I don't think we're going to be able to get past this. How can we stay together when you don't even trust me and yes I admit in my past I did girl wrong but that doesn't mean I'm cheating on you. I meant every word I said on our wedding day you're it for me hales and I would never do anything to hurt you or our family. But if you want me to take that stupid test then fine I'll take it but when it comes back I'm not doing anything this has to stop because there's no way in hell I'm going through this shit again" Nathan said as he got up to leave.

"Nathan if I'm wrong about this I swear I'll make this up to you. I swear I'll never believe anything I hear about you being with other girls ever again" Haley cried it was so hard seeing him leave again he should be her with her they should be a family again and hopefully soon all of this will end.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 9**

Nathan couldn't believe he was going to do this but at least he could show the world he wasn't cheating on his wife and then they could finally put this behind them and he they could go back to being how they was before all this shit happened. He'd always thought people were pathetic that went on these shows and now here he was in New York getting ready to go on TV to prove that not all men cheat on their wives over the weeks he'd seen so many episodes and from what he saw it wasn't looking good for him but the difference between them and him is he wasn't going to fail this test.

As he sat in the back Haley, his Haley was sitting with Maury and he had to sit here and watch the love of his life question their love on national TV.

"So you and Nathan have been together for two years now and you have a eight month old daughter and you're currently five months pregnant with his second child, but you think he's keeping something from you" Maury asked.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd have to question my life and love with Nathan but I can feel there's something he's not telling me. A couple of months back we were at a party and I herd somethings about him being with other girls and when I confronted him about them he lied about even knowing the girl and it make me think if he can lie about that what else is he lying about" Haley cried.

"So you think he's cheating on you" Maury asked as he handed her the tissues.

"I just don't know anymore, I want to believe him when he say's there's nothing going on and maybe he is right and it is my hormones but I have to know the truth because this is killing me" Haley cried.

"You and Nathan were quite young when you got married do you think this has something to do with it maybe you think somewhere deep inside maybe if you'd waited and got to know each other more maybe you wouldn't be doubting him now" Maury asked it was rare to find teenagers married with children.

"Not really I knew Nathan was the one for me, he was my first for everything, my first boyfriend, first love he's my husband and I love him with all my heart. We're not perfect by any means we fight like all couples and I know were going to get though this but right now I need to know if he's keeping something from me so we can move on from this" Haley said. Thinking maybe this was a bad idea sitting here now she realized what an idiot she's been why did she have to put them though this. She knew he could never cheat on her she only had to look at him and now how much he loved her and Michaela.

"I'd like to introduce Nathan Scott to the show" Maury said as Nathan came out to a crowd of boo's.

Haley started to tear up all over again here these people were booing her husband and it was all her thought this just made her feel worse she could only hope now after all of this he could forgive her for doing this to him all he'd ever been was a good husband and father to the daughter and this is how she repaid him having believe he would cheat on his wife all because of what she herd at a stupid party.

Nathan could see the hurt and pain in her eyes he could tell from just looking at her she was regretting ever doing this to them.

"I'm sorry" Haley whispered in his ear as he pulled her into his arms.

"Nathan is there anything you want to tell Haley before we read the results" Maury asked.

"Haley I love you and hopefully after all this we can get back to how we was because all I want is for you and I to be a family again" Nathan said as he held her.

"Ok Haley are you ready" Maury asked to make sure she was ok he didn't want her to stress too much with her being pregnant.

Haley didn't really want to know anymore she just wanted this to end if only she hadn't been so stubborn they wouldn't be here now. She nodded letting him now she was ready for him to tell her what she already knew Nathan was telling her the truth when he said he wasn't cheating on her with other girls.

"Ok Nathan you was asked if you have ever cheated on Haley and you said no and the lie detector determined that was a lie" Maury said really wishing he could tell Haley something different though out all his years doing this show he'd never seen to people who loved each other so much.

"What" Haley said as she moved away from Nathan as if touching him burnt her skin.

Nathan just sat there in shock he wasn't cheating on her how could the test say he was.

"The test determined you've cheated at least three times since you've been together" Maury finished reading the test.

Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing how could he do this to her, this was he worst nightmare coming true.

"Haley I swear to you I'm not cheating on you that test is lying, why would I cheat on you" Nathan cried hoping to god she believed him.

"Nathan don't touch me I never want to see you again, you can go back to them girls because you and I are finished" Haley yelled as she slapped him and walked off she couldn't be near him anymore.

Nathan couldn't believe what was going on this was supposed to bring them back together not tear them apart.

"Haley please believe me that test is wrong I'm not cheating please believe me I can't lose you" Nathan cried as he went after her he didn't care if he looked desperate he needed Haley like he needed air and he couldn't be with out her anymore.

"Nathan why would the test lie" Haley cried wanting to believe him but the results were there and she just couldn't seem to shake the feeling that she was right all along.

"I don't know Hales but these things aren't one hundred percent accurate, I can only give you my word I'm not cheating on you" Nathan cried hoping to got she believed him.

"Nathan please stop lying to me and tell me the truth have you ever cheated on me" Haley cried.

"Haley I swear to you I'm not cheating on you" Nathan cried.

"I can't do this anymore you can see Michaela whenever you want but you and I are finished I can't trust you anymore" Haley cried as she walked away.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 10**

When Haley got home from New York all she wanted to do was stay in bed she'd never felt like this in all her life. Her worst nightmare had come true and now she was going to have two raise two children by herself. The whole time she was in New York Nathan kept trying to talk to her but she didn't want to hear anymore lies, she still couldn't believe he'd done this too her how could he cheat didn't their wedding vows mean anything to him.

When Nathan got home he'd never seen his mom so mad but she couldn't be as angry at him as himself he'd done the one thing he'd said he never do, he became his father all because of some stupid test and his past. He had to make this right with Haley he needed his wife back.

After knocking for what seemed like an eternity someone finally answered the door but it wasn't the person he thought it was. "Hi Lucas" Nathan broke out.

"Stay away from her" Lucas yelled as he punched his brother to the ground.

"I deserve that" Nathan said as he got up and wiped his mouth.

"No you deserve more Dan junior" Lucas spat he was no different to Dan and he didn't deserve Haley. What hurt him the most was that he believed him when he said he wouldn't hurt her because he loved her too much. If he did love her he wouldn't have put her through this.

"Luke please I need to see my wife" Nathan cried.

"I don't think so if you think I'm going to let you anywhere near her again you're even more crazy than I thought, there is know way in hell I'm going to let you hurt the best thing that ever happened to you again" Lucas yelled.

"I know I hurt her ok but I need to see her I need to talk to her" Nathan cried.

"Not going to happen do you have any idea what she'd going through right now or do you just care about yourself, she is five months pregnant and all this stress is not good for Haley or the baby" Lucas said hoping he would leave because he didn't want Haley to wake up and hear him.

"You can't stop me from seeing my wife" Nathan said as he tried to get past Lucas and noticed Haley coming out of their bedroom.

"To hell I can't" Lucas yelled.

"Luke its ok" Haley said as she came towards Lucas to stop him hitting Nathan.

"Haley I'll be outside if you need me" Lucas said as he pushed passed his brother.

"Haley, please forgive me I never ever wanted to hurt you" Nathan cried as he moved towards her.

"Stop, I don't want to hear anymore lies, I never thought in a million years you would ever cheat on me and now I guess I was a fool for believing in what we had I never thought you could ever hurt me like this do you have any idea what I'm going through" Haley cried.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Nathan cried as he tried to pull her into his arms.

"Don't touch me, you're not sorry, you're just sorry you got court. What if one of the times you cheated you got the girl pregnant what then huh or what if you caught something and got me sick. Did you ever think of that while you were out screwing around" Haley yelled as she slapped him.

"Haley please you have to believe me I'm not cheating on you I don't know what's wrong with that test but it was wrong please believe me" Nathan cried.

"I, I can't, it's over Nathan, can you please just go" Haley cried she wanted to believe him more than anything but she couldn't why would the test be wrong.

"Haley please don't do this I can't live without you anymore I need my family back" Nathan got down on his knees he didn't care if he looked pathetic he needed them like he needed air.

"Nathan please don't do this, can you please just go" Haley cried as she turned away she couldn't look at him anymore she could feel herself crumbling and she needed to be strong right now.

"Ok, but please don't forget I love you Hales, always and forever" Nathan cried as he left.

After leaving his house he headed to Karen's to see his daughter he knew all this must be affecting her and he didn't want either of his girls hurting anymore because of him.

"Hi Nathan" Karen said as she opened the door, she was going to give him hell for what he'd done to Haley but she'd never seen him look so broken and she hoped whatever was going on they worked it out because she'd never seen two people who loved each other as much as them.

"Hi Karen I half expected you to be like the others" Nathan said as he walked through the door.

"I don't think you need anymore, Michaela in the lounge with Lilly" Karen said as she closed the door.

"Dada" Michaela said as she crawled over to her father.

"Princess" Nathan smiled as he picked her up he couldn't believe her first word was dada.

"Nathan I'm going to take Lilly to the café if you want to spend some alone time with her I know how much you miss her.

"Thanks Karen" Nathan said as he placed Michaela beside him.

"Nathan just give Haley sometime I'm sure you two are going to work this out" Karen said as she left.

"Oh god I hope so" Nathan cried hoping Karen was right because he could keep going through this.

After watching Michaela for what felt like forever she started to fall asleep so he picked her up and placed her in her travel cot. "Princess I know you're too young to understand what's going on with mommy and me. I wish to god this wasn't happening but I hurt mommy real bad but I'm going to try everything in my power to make things right again. Because you, mommy and your little brother or sister are my life and I can't live without you in my life. So even though I'm not around a lot right now please don't think it's because I don't love you. I love you more than life itself and I'm going to try and get to see you every chance I get" Nathan cried as he kissed her on the forehead.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews sorry for the lack of updates I'm going to try and update sooner.

**Chapter 11**

It's been a few weeks now since they came back from the show and Nathan had tried everything to get her back but nothing worked he was dying without her and he needed his family back. Lucas was still giving him hell for what he'd put Haley through and deserved it even though the test was wrong it broke his heart knowing Haley was in all this pain because of him. His mom could have kicked him out and he wouldn't have blamed her if she did he didn't deserve anything for the pain he caused his family. Maybe he was being punished for all the shit he pulled in his past because it surly was coming back to kick him in the arse right now.

Brooke had tried unsuccessfully again to try and get Haley out of bed, but she wouldn't move she just couldn't understand how Nathan could do this to her after everything they promised each other on the day they got married. Haley knew this wasn't good for the baby but her heart was broken and she didn't know what to do anymore. The only thing in the world she wants is Nathan but she can't because of what he did.

Nathan knew what he had to do he had to make this right he needed his wife back it was time to tell her everything he just hoped he wasn't to late.

"Nathan, now's not a good time" Brooke said as she opened the door.

"Please Brooke I need to see my wife I can't be without her anymore" Nathan cried.

"Nathan do you realize what you've done to her she's a wreck I've never seen someone so broken in all my life you better make this right because I swear to all that is holy if you ever hurt her again I'm going to cut what got you in this mess off" Brooke said as she pushed passed him she knew they needed to talk but if he hurt her again he'd regret it.

Nathan gulped as he closed the door not that he could blame Brooke it killed him to think of Haley in pain because of him and his stupid past.

"Haley" Nathan quietly spoke as he sat on the end of the bed.

"Nathan please just go I can't talk to you right now" Haley cried as she slowly got up.

"Haley please we need to talk" Nathan cried at the sight before him he wondered how many times she'd cried herself to sleep because of him.

"I don't want to hear it Nathan unless you're ready to tell me the truth" Haley cried.

"Haley I swear to you I'm not cheating on you, but there is something I need to tell you and I should have told you a long time ago maybe if I did we wouldn't be going through this now" Nathan cried it was time he told her.

"What is it" Haley asked knowing it had something to do with the results.

"Haley when we first got together I never knew what it felt like to be in a relationship I'd never really been in one before with Peyton I never really cared about what I did but you, you changed me. You made me the man I am today and that day when you forgave me for being such an idiot and doing something so stupid. I nearly died that night and all the time I was falling on that floor, I saw the love and concern shining through your eyes I knew I had to make things right with you. That night when you forgave me was the night I realized how much I loved you and needed you" Nathan cried.

"What does this have to do with cheating on me" Haley asked.

"I'm getting to that, I swore to myself that night that you're it for me Hales and I swear on my life I've never even looked at another girl since. But oh god this is so hard. You know the night when we got a bit carried away and I nearly pushed you into something you wasn't ready for and you asked me to leave I was so mad not at you but at myself I wanted to be a better guy for you but I thought I'd ruined it. So I went to a party to drown my sorrows and I slept with Rachel. The next day I regretted it and that's why I was so off with you that day. I didn't think I deserved you anymore I knew you'd be better of without me" Nathan cried he never thought he'd ever tell her this but right now he knew he had to if they was ever going to get past this.

"Nathan why didn't you tell me this before" Haley cried if he'd told her maybe they wouldn't be going though this now.

"I couldn't Hales I couldn't lose you and I knew if I told you that would be it for us and I couldn't, I wish to god now that I'd told you sooner but I didn't want to hurt you. Haley please believe me I would never hurt you or our family I just want us to be us again can you please try and give us a second chance" Nathan begged as tears streamed down his face.

"Ok but there's something I need you to do for me" Haley asked.

"Anything" Nathan smiled he couldn't believe she was actually going to give him another chance.

"Can you please just hold me" Haley asked it had been so long since she'd been in his arms and she needed him right now.

"Oh hales come here" Nathan said as he pulled her into his arms this was how Nathan wanted to spend the rest of his life with Haley and their kids.

After holding her for what seemed to be forever he noticed her asleep so he slowly laid her down while he went to make them something to eat he knew how exhausted she must be with what's been going on.

Haley awoke to the strong smell coming from the kitchen she knew what he was cooking and she was so hungry she knew this was there chance to have some alone time before Karen bought Michaela back.

"Hi" Haley smiled as she walked into the kitchen it felt good to see him again even though they still had a lot of things to sort out she knew she couldn't be without him anymore he was her life and she never wanted them to ever be apart again.

"Hi hales, Karen called and she's going to watch Michaela for the night so we can have some time just us" Nathan smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Um sounds kinda nice" Haley smiled as she took a forkful of her favorite dish.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


End file.
